


I'll Be Your Good Boy

by Pumpkaboos



Series: Taking things slow [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Adam, Collars, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Kink Exploration, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Play, Spanking, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkaboos/pseuds/Pumpkaboos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Bruce have been together for awhile now, and Adam wants to share some of the kinkier things he's into with Bruce. Good thing is Bruce is also trash and it all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Good Boy

Adam was into a lot of different things, and he was thankful that his boyfriend was as open minded and experimental as him. Everything about their relationship was great; Bruce usually cooked for them, Adam would help him clean up. They worked together, lived together, did everything together. It took awhile for Adam to realize that he wanted /more/,but he wasn't sure what more was. 

What was it?

After a late night looking through kink websites and Wikipedia articles, he realized what he was missing. He /needed/ someone to take his responsibilities and worries away. He wanted to not think about the stress of life for awhile. 

Everyone that knew Adam knew how he was. He was a big buy, broad shoulders and tall, always trying to make himself look smaller. Most of the time, he was quiet, never liked to draw attention to himself, let the other guys make up for the fact that he usually wasn't loud and outspoken. He was quiet and anxious, especially off camera. 

Bruce was always good about that, knew the signs when Adam had enough of a situation, knew the look on his face when he started to interact with too many people for one day, could hear the strain in his voice, his tired eyes. Bruce knew Adam well, and usually tried to pay attention to him, help him out when he got that way. Bruce was Adam's support, helping him through his anxiety and stress.

"I think I want to try something new." Adam said suddenly to Bruce as he made them breakfast one morning . 

It's Sunday morning, they stayed in bed until late, exchanging kisses and soft spoken words. Sleepy, wandering hands and tired smiles with soft gasps. It was the best way to start off a day. 

"Oh yeah?" Bruce replied, buttering some toast as he looked over at his boyfriend, who still looked tired. It was something Bruce always loved about Adam, his sleepy eyes and tired smile, always looking like he never got enough sleep. It was endearing. 

Adam nodded, leaning on one of his hands as he sat at the bar. "Yeah, I've been doing a lot of research. My search history is kind of a nightmare right now." He chuckled quietly, smiling a little as he avoided Bruce's eyes. He knew Bruce wouldn't mind, wouldn't judge him, but he still felt nervous. He figured being nervous was just part of his personality now. "But... I've been looking into something called pet play." He muttered, voice lowering more, mostly from embarrassment. 

Bruce was finishing up breakfast, plating their food. "What? You're going to have to speak up, Adam." He said and set his food down in from of him. 

Adam groaned, "Bruce! Come on, I said pet play." He said and made a face at him. "You know, where someone acts like a pet, doesn't really have any control..." He muttered and looked down at his food, picking at it. 

Bruce sat down next to him. "Pet play? You mean like... Wearing a collar and pretending to be an animal?" He asked. He knew Adam was into a lot of stuff, but he was always nervous to tell Bruce about a lot of the things he was into. They have been together for awhile now, and Bruce felt like he had barely scratched the surface of the kinks Adam was into.

Adam was quiet, he just nodded his head. Bruce wasn't reacting much at all, and it made him kind of nervous, he didn't want to be judged for that. Yeah, he liked a lot of different things, but he realized more and more that what he liked most was when his control was taken /away/ from him. He liked the idea of letting his boyfriend take control, whether it was physically or emotionally. He felt a pat on the back from Bruce, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

"Hey, Kovic, it's okay." He said and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "We can try it." He said gently, and he could see Adam visibly relax. He was always interested in a Dom/sub relationship with Adam. He just didn't know how to bring it up. He had only tied Adam up a couple times, blindfolded him once or twice. He was just always afraid of hurting Adam or scaring him. Adam was everything to him, and the last thing he ever wanted to do was harm Adam. "We'll need to talk about it more," he continued through a mouthful of food. He swallowed, "I'll do my research too. I'm assuming you want to be the pet?" He asked gently, knowing how hard this conversation was for Adam. 

Adam nodded his head, "yeah," he said quietly. "Uh, I-I think I want to be a cat..." He said softly, shifting a little in his seat as he picked at his food. 

Bruce noticed that Adam wasn't really eating, and he had already finished his food. "Finish your food, then we can talk about this more, okay?" He said and got up, running his fingers through Adam's hair. "I'm going to clean up, then we can discuss this more, and maybe even buy a few things to start this off." He said, still gentle with him.

Adam nodded, he didn't want to admit how much he liked it when Bruce would tell him what to do, even if it was in a gentle tone. He started eating, staying quiet as he watched Bruce start the dishes. Maybe this would work out, Bruce was good when he had control. He wasn't too extreme or demanding, he was gentle and careful, treating Adam like he was something precious. 

Adam wasn't used to that kind of treatment, he wasn't small and cute, he was big. He looked like the type that liked to be in control, be the dominant one, but it was the opposite with him. He liked being treated like he was /small/, liked being controlled, dominated. He was glad that Bruce was so good with that. Bruce understood him better than anyone else, and he knew that this would work out. He couldn't help that anxious but excited feeling in his stomach.

This was actually going to happen.

\------

They talked about it more frequently. Bruce did his part of the research, and he was starting to get excited about it. He wanted to shower Adam in gifts that would make him feel good, even though the kink was based around humiliation and being dominated, Bruce didn't want to make Adam feel like that. He wanted to make Adam feel good, and they talked about it.

Adam felt the same way, he wanted to feel comfortable and safe, didn't want to feel used or humiliated, at least not yet. It took awhile for them to talk it out, and with that it helped bring Adam out of his shell more. Bruce noticed that Adam wasn't as nervous as he used to be when he brought it up at first, now he could see Adam's excitement. Bruce liked to see Adam that way, a light blush on his cheeks and a smile on his face. He loved when Adam was genuinely happy.

It was a Thursday night when they both got home from work. Adam nearly tripped over a box that was in front of their apartment door. Bruce helped him steady himself, then picked up the box at their feet. He looked over at Adam, who was smiling as he opened the door, excitement on his face. "That's the stuff?" He said.

Bruce nodded and went into the apartment with him, locking the door behind them. "It is. Are you excited baby?" He asked, pulling his boyfriend close and kissing his cheek.

Adam made a quiet sound and nodded his head, smiling wide with excitement. "I want to open it!" He said and kicked his shoes off eagerly. He tried to grab the box from Bruce, but he wouldn't let him.

"Not yet, baby." He said, going into that role they established . He was going to be in control now. "Go take a shower first and get all cleaned up, alright?" He said, holding the box away from him. "We can open it when you get out." He said gently.

Adam pouted a little bit, glancing away and nodding his head. "Alright, I'll try to be quick." He said and set his stuff down, then went into the bedroom to grab some clean clothes and shower.

"Don't wear too much," Bruce said to him as he left. "Good pets don't wear a lot of clothes, remember?." He said, smirking a little when he heard a sound Adam made from the other room. He chuckled and set the box down on the coffee table, waiting patiently for Adam to come back. He was pretty excited to see what he ordered too. Adam knew about the collar and matching wrist cuffs, but he didn't know about the other things. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face. 

After about ten or fifteen minutes, Adam came out of the bathroom. His hair was damp, and he was a little flushed from the heat of the water, wearing nothing but his boxers. Bruce looked over at him, "hey, how was your shower?" He said gently, taking in the sight before him. Adam always wore boxers that were a little too tight, stretching around his thighs obscenely. Bruce could still see the hickies he left on his skin a few nights ago, slightly purpled against his creamy skin. 

"I-it was nice. I tried to be quick." He said and came over to him, sitting on the floor in front of him. He was already feeling submissive, wanting to please his master. His owner. The thought made him a little aroused, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that just yet. Baby steps, he thought to himself. They both agreed to take this slow, get adjusted to it before they tried anything sexual.

Bruce smiled down at him, running a hand through his damp hair. "You're a good boy." He said, "now, do you want to open it up?" He asked him, looking down at him.

Adam bit his lip, he wasn't sure if he should or not. "I don't know..." He admitted quietly, "do you want me to? You're in charge here." He said quietly, glancing away sheepishly.

"No, I think I want you to open your gifts up." He said, handing him the box and some scissors to open it. Him and Adam agreed that he could speak when he was spoken to, or if he asked permission. 

Adam fumbled with the box before finally cutting it open, he was hesitant, but opened it up. He gasped softly, hands tentatively reaching into the box and taking the collar in his hands. It was so nice, a soft baby blue leather with soft white fur on the inside. He almost felt like he didn't deserve something so nice. It had a bell on the front, a matte silver in color that had a gentle ring to it when it was moved. There were also matching wrist cuffs. He could only imagine Bruce chaining them together so he couldn't move.

Bruce smiled and watched Adam, gently petting his hair. "Want me to put them on for you, baby?" He asked gently. Adam looked so happy, almost in awe of what Bruce got for him.

"P-please..." Adam replied, voice soft and small as he looked up at him, offering him the collar.

Bruce smiled, "now remember baby, when the collar is on, you become a good little kitty." He said, "okay?" He said.

Adam nodded and stayed quiet, blushing a little as his heart pounded in his chest. He offered his neck to him obediently, waiting for him to put it on.

Bruce muttered a "good boy," before putting the collar on. He fastened it around his neck, then took his hands and put the wrist cuffs on. He looked over him. Adam looked good like this, he looked /owned/, and that was such a good look on him. "Do you remember your safe words?" He asked him.

Adam shifted a little on his knees. He made sure to pick something he could remember, "green is good, y-yellow is slow down, and red is stop." He said quietly. Even know their first few times wouldn't be anything extreme, Bruce insisted that they had words planned.

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair, "good boy." He said, "you didn't get everything out of the box." He said, "get that last thing out of there for me." He ordered gently.

Adam didn't speak, but nodded his head and reached into the box, pulling out a pair car ears. They were soft, the same color brown as his hair, but with some stripes. He couldn't believe it , Bruce really was going all out. He was going to say something, he opened his mouth before closing it quickly. 

"Let me put those on for you." Bruce said to him.

The authoritative tone in his voice did things to Adam. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat and nodded his head, then handed him the ears. 

Bruce took them from him and put them on his head. "Good boy, you're so pretty, do you want to go see yourself?" He asked, watching him and trying not to get too turned on. He could just imagine Adam wearing cat ears and that collar. Bruce would love to pull his hair, fuck his throat because he knows that's what Adam likes. He has to mentally kick himself because they talked about it, about taking things slow. 

Adam watched Bruce, could see his dick twitch in his shorts and it made him swallow. He blushed, then nodded his head and crawled towards the mirror in their bedroom. Wow, he thought as he saw himself in the mirror. Maybe this was a good look for him, the collar and cuffs were such an innocent shade of blue, the ears fit perfectly, looking like they belonged on his head. He could still see the fading bruises that Bruce left a few nights ago, scattered over his thighs and some on his shoulders. He almost wished he had a tail and cute, lacy clothes. 

They'd talked about it before, Adam had a thing for lingerie, and Bruce wanted to see him in lingerie, they just didn't know where to start with that. Maybe after this he could bring it up to Bruce, see what he would say if he mentioned that he wanted panties to match his collar. He turned a brighter shade of red at the thought, and before he could think about it anymore, he decided to go back to Bruce.

Bruce was sitting there on the couch, then looked over when Adam crawled back into the room. "There's my pretty kitty, want to come up on the couch with me?" He asked, patting the spot next to him. Adam was pretty, especially like this. He could the freckles dusting his nose and cheeks, blush prominent from looking at himself in the mirror. Adam looked good enough to eat, to ravage until he was a mess, just begging for some sort of release. 

Adam got on the couch and let out a soft sound, nuzzling against his arm as he tried to get Bruce to pet him. This was nice. It was like shutting off and just. indulging. Begging for attention in a way he would never do it, just letting his body take over for his mind . He didn't have to think like this.

"Good boy," Bruce muttered, carefully petting his hair, running a hand over the bard skin on his back. "Mmm... My good little kitty." He said as Adam settled his head in his lap, curling up on the couch. Bruce liked this, maybe more than he'd ever admit to Adam. He ran his hand over his skin, making Adam shiver a little from the gentle touches. "Can you meow for me too?" Bruce asked him.

Adam looked up at him, kind of unamused. "Meow." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

Bruce chuckled at his reaction, "wow, you really are a cat. You look so unenthused ." He replied and rubbed his shoulder, watching Adam and how he just melted from the touch. He could see now that this was what Adam needed, this kind of intimacy and attention. 

They stayed like that for awhile, Bruce just gently touching Adam while he relaxed on his lap. It was nice. It was just what Adam needed, and Bruce didn't know until later that he needed it too. It was another dynamic to their relationship, and they were both eager to explore it more. 

\------

They did it a few more times. Sometimes after work, Adam would ask Bruce if he could wear the collar. Bruce would be all for it, putting the collar on and petting him, giving him gentle praises and calling him pretty. Adam liked it, loved it. He loved this kind of attention and praise, and he was always excited to go into kitten mode. Bruce bought him toys and played with Adam, just letting his boyfriend indulge in their new form of play. Bruce would make them food and feed Adam. It was nice, innocent, something they both needed.

As time went on, Adam wanted more, and talked about it with Bruce. They both agreed to add more sexual themes to their play. It wouldn't be all the time, but they both agreed that sometimes they needed more. Adam needed to feel more dominated, craving more that just gentle petting and kind words. Bruce felt the same, wanting to dabble in some of the darker desires he felt when he saw Adam in his kitten outfits. 

Bruce bought some more gifts for Adam on a whim, deciding to surprise his boyfriend with some more items to add to their play. It was a Saturday when the package of items that Bruce ordered came in the mail. Bruce was out with some of the guys while Adam was home cleaning up the apartment. He heard a knock at the door and opened it, looking down and seeing a box.

He picked it up and it had Bruce's name on it, and he wondered if he should opened it. He brought it in the house and left it alone until he finished cleaning, after going against his better judgement, he decided to open it. He cut it open and gasped at the lacy lingerie that he found, it was blue like his collar was. Sheer panties and a lacy nightie. He blushed at the thought of possibly surprising Bruce when he got home. Maybe he would get punished for opening the box without Bruce there. The thought made him shuddered, cock twitching a little in his pants at the thought.

Okay.

He was going to have to do that now. He could handle some spanking and some teasing. He could definitely handle some of Bruce's delicious torture. They hadn't done anything like that in awhile, and he was hoping that would happen.

He looked in the box again and gasped when he saw a tail. It matched the ears that he got, and at the tip of it was a plug. Oh god. He would have to definitely thank Bruce for all the gifts later. He couldn't wait for him to see. He got up, deciding to get dressed up for Bruce, prep himself a little. Adam wanted Bruce to know how desperate He was feeling. 

He went into the bathroom and looked at the lingerie, he was hoping it would fit him okay. He wasn't exactly small, and any time he had tried to look into lingerie none of the sizes would fit him right. He quickly stripped off his clothes and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He could see that his cock was already getting hard at the thought of surprising Bruce like this. The thought of having such cute things to wear too, it made him so happy. He couldn't help but smile when he ran his fingers gently over the fabric.

He finally snapped out of staring at his gifts and grabbed the lube, he had to prep himself first, but he had a plan. He was pretty dirty after all the dusting he did before, maybe he could clean up and have a little fun in the shower. Then he would be all cleaned up and soft for his master, the thought made his heart flutter. He liked pleasing Bruce, making his master happy. 

He started the shower and waited for the water to heat up, then got in carefully and took the half empty bottle of lube with him. He showered off, washing his hair and lathering himself with soap, making sure that he would be extra clean and smell good for Bruce. He rinsed off, enjoying the spray of the water on his skin and relaxing.he finally grabbed the lube and his cock twitched a little. He tried to ignore it, he didn't want to touch himself like that until Bruce was there. 

He bit his lip and put some lube on his fingers, coating them before he reached back to spread himself. He always felt so awkward when he fingered himself. It felt good, but his hand would cramp up and eventually he would just give up. He wasn't the type that got off on ass play unless he had a partner or a toy, and now he had both. 

He leaned against the shower wall, pressing his face against the cool tiles as he ran his fingers over his hole. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as he carefully pressed a finger inside. He was slow and careful, because the last thing he wanted was to be too impatient and hurt himself. He moved his finger shallowly, in and out gently until it started to drive him crazy.

He panted quietly, biting his lip as he tried to muffle the needy sounds he started to make. "B-Bruce..." He moaned gently, imagining that his boyfriend was there, opening him up with his teasing fingers and whispering filthy praise into his ears . 

He finally pressed his finger in all the way, moaning gently and thrusting it in and out of his hole. He couldn't help it, his cock was getting hard now and his body screamed at him to get off. He wanted so bad to stroke himself, to make himself come, but he couldn't. He had to be a good boy for Bruce.

It took a few more minutes, but he added a second finger. He hissed at the slight burn, he admitted that he liked pain, but this was so different without Bruce there. He waited, panting heavily as he pressed his forehead against the wall, wrist aching a little as he moved his fingers. This was the worst, because he knew he was so close to his prostate, the place that would make his legs turn to jelly and make him see stars, but he couldn't reach it.

He let out a frustrated huff and moved his fingers faster, letting out broken moans. He was a mess by the time he pulled his fingers out. He wanted more. He wanted so much more but he /couldn't/. He wanted to wait for Bruce, be all spread out for him in bed. 

He worked up enough motivation to turn off water and get out of the shower. He dried off quickly, then found some lotion and rubbed it into his skin. He loved the smell, and how soft it made him feel. He wanted to feel good when Bruce touched him, hear him praise how good he is, how good he feels. 

Adam was already in subspace now, he could feel it, the submissive need to please. He wanted to beg, he felt so /desperate/ for Bruce, and he wasn't even home yet. He had to wait, and the thought didn't make him very happy. He wanted Bruce to be home /now/.

He sighed quietly and bit his lip, ignoring the empty feeling he felt. He grabbed the tail, looking it over. He was thankful that the plug wasn't too big, since he sort of half assed prepping himself. He leaned over the counter and spread himself open with his free hand, then slowly pressed the plug in. He gasped, letting out a small whine at the feeling. He managed to press it in, and it felt weird to have it inside, but he liked it. It was something that filled him up a little, but not nearly enough.

He looked in the mirror and blushed brighter at the sight, the tail wasn't terribly long, but he loved the feeling of the soft, fluffy fur against his legs. He couldn't wait for Bruce to see him. He wiggled his hips a little, watching the tail swish back and forth. He felt a little light headed, and he assumed it was from the amount of blood that was rushing from his head to his cock. He bit his lip, palming himself lightly and letting out a soft moan. He wanted to do more, get off right now and just end this suffering, but he couldn't allow himself to. It wasn't like Bruce would know, but he wanted to /wait/, and this waiting was killing him.

He grabbed the panties first, they were sheer blue with a little bow on the waistband. He looked at them, gently touching the fabric before sliding them on. Oh, and they felt so good once he got them on, they were a little tight, especially now since he was hard. His cock peaking out over the waistband and leaking a little. Fuck, it was too much for him just looking at himself in the mirror. It was a little awkward with the tail plug in, since he couldn't really pull them over his ass, but he knew Bruce would like that. He could hear him now, calling him a slut that's ready to be fucked. He whined a little and tried to get that out of his head, then grabbed the nightie. 

Adam looked over it again, it was blue as well, Adam could see a trend here. The clothes matched his collar and cuffs, Bruce must've had a thing for blue. He sighed quietly and slid it over his head, then smoothed it down. It was a little tight, but not too bad. It fell over the panties slightly, but it wasn't nearly enough to cover anything up. He pulled at it a little, but it wouldn't go down any further. 

He looked so pretty, he thought as he looked at himself, putting the collar on and letting out a shaky sigh. He hoped Bruce would think so too. He had never gotten this dressed up, never went through this much to surprise his boyfriend before. He put the cat ears on his head, and he just felt so /right/ dressed like this. In pretty clothes with chiffon and lace, with the cute ears and tail. 

He was still nervous, stomach churning a little with anxiety. The thought was always in the back of his mind, what if Bruce thought this was weird? Thought he was weird? He knew it wasn't true, since Bruce showed him time and time again that nothing he liked was /weird/, he just couldn't help it. 

He pushed away the bad thoughts and put the cuffs on his wrists, hoping that maybe Bruce would actually cuff them together. He looked at himself in the mirror for awhile, mesmerized by how good he looked. Eventually, he left the bathroom and went to go wait for Bruce. He got on the bed, letting out a gasp when the plug shifted a bit inside him. He was so turned on already, he knew he was going to be a desperate mess when Bruce finally got home. 

He sprawled out on the bed, waiting for Bruce. It took awhile, maybe twenty minutes, before he heard the door open up. "Hey Adam, I'm home!" Bruce called out as he came into the apartment. "Adam?" He said again when he didn't hear a response.

Adam wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to talk, not like this, he wasn't allowed to. "Meow," he replied. The meowing thing still seemed kind of ridiculous to him, he liked making sounds more so than meowing. He blushed a little, embarrassed as his stomach flipped more. Not now anxiety, not today.

Bruce noticed the opened box on the coffee table. Adam must have been here when the package arrived and opened it. He came into the room, it was dark but he could see Adam on the bed. He flipped on the light and gasped at what he saw. Adam was laying on the bed, wearing the clothes he bought for him. He couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend. "Holy shit." He whispered. Adam was wearing his cat ears, but he also had the tail plug in, and he felt like he was going to pass out at the sight. 

Adam was laying on the bed, head resting on his arms as he looked over at Bruce. He made a quiet sound, watching him, but he remained unmoving. From Bruce's reaction, he seemed to like how he looked. Really like how he looked.

"Oh baby boy," Bruce began, finally finding his voice to speak again. "Y-you look incredible... Did you get all dressed up for me?" He asked and kicked off his shoes, going towards the bed. 

Adam watched him and swallowed a little, making a soft sound and nodding his head as he glanced away from him nervously. His heart was pounding in his chest now. He couldn't wait for Bruce to get his hands all over him.

Bruce sat on the edge of the bed, "come here baby. Let me see you." He said gently, watching Adam with a hungry look in his eyes.

Adam got on his hands and knees, then crawled over to him, he knew now that he couldn't hide how hard he still was.

"Oh baby..." Bruce said in awe, touching Adams cheek when he got close enough. He could see the soft blush on his face, that bashful expression he got when he felt nervous. "You look so pretty." He said and kissed his cheek gently, "my pretty kitty." He muttered against his skin, his other hand going to the lacy nightie. "Look at you, I see you found your master's gift." He said.

Adam let out a small whimper, nodding his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hey," Bruce said gently, "you don't need to be nervous. I love this. Love you," he whispered, "you look beautiful." He said, breaking character for a second to try to comfort Adam.

"T-thank you master..." He said quietly, "d-did it for you." Adam said and looked at him.

Bruce hummed, "such a good boy... You look so good." He muttered, "all for me." He said to him. "Come on baby, sit for me and show me your pretty panties."

Adam made a soft sound and shifted, sitting back and moaning softly when the plug shifted inside him. He spread his legs a little so Bruce could see him better.

"Oh fuck..." He groaned quietly at the sight of Adam's hard cock, the cute head peaking out of the top of the panties and leaking all over them and his stomach. "You look so good baby, you're all hard for your master. Did you play with yourself while I was gone?" Bruce asked, watching Adam but not touching him yet.

Adam whined a little and nodded his head, skin flushing redder at the look Bruce was giving him. He felt so vulnerable, spread out in front of him like this.

"You did?" Bruce asked, "what did you do? I know you had to have fingered yourself..." He said, leaning close to him and palming Adam's cock through the panties. "Let me guess... Wanted to be ready for me to fuck you? Because I know you, baby boy, you're always so /eager/ for my cock." He said. "I bet you were so /tight/, but it doesn't feel that good unless I do it, does it?" He asked, leaning closer and nibbling his ear, making Adam moan quietly. "Your fingers feel good but they're never enough to please you..." 

Adam let out a small whine and squeezed his eyes shut, moving his hips a little to try to get more friction on his cock. "I-I like it when you do it..." He replied quietly, "I-it's never enough... C-can't get very deep." He replied, rolling his hips a little. 

Bruce smirked, pulling his hand away as Adam tried to get more. "But it was enough for you to put in your pretty little tail." He replied, shifting away from him. Adam looked so desperate, panting and moving his hips into the air, trying to feel /something/ against his dick. "I bet it felt good, but not as good as my cock..." He said, watching as Adam trembled a little, but stopped rolling his hips.

Adam shook his head and let out a small whine. "P-please..." He whimpered and blushed more, panting quietly. He was quickly losing any composure he had before Bruce got home. 

"No, baby, you were bad. You opened that box without my permission." He replied, watching Adam's expression fall.

"B-but I got dressed up for you!" Adam said desperately, "I-I wanted to surprise my master, I-I thought you'd like it..." He whined and pouted a little, avoiding Bruce's eyes and shifting a little in place.

Bruce watched him, thinking about what he should do to Adam first. "I know baby, and you look so pretty, but I didn't train you to be a disobedient kitty and open things that don't belong to you." He said , watching Adam's face fall from what he said. "Now, come on, get over my lap." He said and pat his thigh.

Adam nodded and shifted, gasping and letting out soft sounds whenever the plug moved inside him. "Y-yes sir..." He said and got on his hands and knees again, then crawled over his lap and laid on it.

"Ass in the air." Bruce said, "I want you to count, and if you can't keep count, we're going to start over." He said sternly, patting Adam's ass before pulling the panties down more, exposing more of his skin. 

Adam trembled a little. He was secretly hoping Bruce would spank him. He loved anything Bruce's hands did to him, honestly, whether it was spanking or groping, or even fingering him open. He loved Bruce's hands, they always felt so good. "Yes sir." He replied softly, sticking his ass in the air more.

Bruce hummed and watched him, running his hand over his ass. "Mmm... Good boy." He said, "your skin feels so soft baby," he said, then spanked him.

Adam gasped, it didn't hurt that much, but it just surprised him. "O-one." He stuttered and blushed, shifting in his lap a little. 

Bruce spanked him some more, Adam counting each one. And by the end of it, Adam's ass was red. He was trembling and panting in Bruce's lap, feeling tears in his eyes. He liked the pain, loved the sting but it was always so overwhelming. 

"Adam, " Bruce said, "color?" He asked and rubbed a hand over his skin, trying to soothe him.

"Green." He said and panted for breath, sniffling a little bit. "D-did I do good sir?" He asked gently, shifting and looking up at him.

Bruce smiled gently and pet his hair, "you did great baby," he said softly, "now do you want your reward for doing that?" He asked.

Adam nodded, "p-please sir please..." He whined and nuzzled his hand. He felt more desperate now, and he tried to not grind his cock against Bruce's leg, he didn't want more spankings.

"Get on the floor for me, baby, I think you know what I want." Bruce said, watching Adam.

Adam swallowed and nodded, "y-yes sir." He replied and crawled off of his lap, adjusting his panties a little before getting on the ground in front of him. He was on his knees, looking up at him and panting for breath. His face was still red, eyes still wet from the spankings, but Bruce thought he looked so /good/.

Bruce tangled a hand in his hair, being careful of the cat ears that were still on his head. "Come on baby boy, make daddy feel good." He said, then stopped. Oh shit he just called himself daddy. "I-I" he started to say.

"Daddy..." Adam deadpanned. "Uh, okay daddy. I'll make you feel good." Adam said when he got back into character. Okay, that was new. He didn't know that Bruce had a daddy kink, but it really didn't surprise him. And who was he to judge? He was currently wearing lingerie and had a tail in his ass, so he really had no room to judge that.

"Mm... Good boy." Bruce said as he watched Adam unbutton and unzip his shorts. 

Adam looked up at him innocently, then took Bruce's cock out of his shorts. He bit his lip and stroking him slowly, looking up at him. "L-like this daddy?" He asked innocently, licking his lips a little.

Bruce groaned quietly, watching Adam. Why did he have to look so good on his knees? "Yeah, but that's not good enough for me baby, use your mouth." He said, "I know how much you like having your mouth fucked." He said and groaned a little as Adam started lapping innocently at the head of his cock.

Adam let out a small whine at Bruce's words. That was one of his favorite things, having his mouth stuffed full of his boyfriend's cock, letting him fuck his throat and pull his hair. Adam loved anything in his mouth, whether it was a cock or Bruce's fingers, it just made him feel better. He was sure that he could get off on just getting his mouth fucked if Bruce was rough enough with him.

"Y-yes daddy." He said, then started taking Bruce's cock into his mouth. Bruce had a nice dick, it was thick, and felt really nice in his mouth. He loved this moment, when his lips stretch obscenely around the thick head of Bruce's cock. Adam moaned at the feeling, closing his eyes as he bobbed his head slowly. 

That was the trick, he knew how to make Bruce fuck his throat and use him. He had to tease him, he didn't take much in his mouth at first, just bobbing his head and humming, using his tongue to apply more pressure to the head of his cock. 

Bruce moaned, "fuck, Baby come on..." He said, watching him but not moving his hips yet.

Adam looked up at him, slowly taking more into his mouth and lightly scraping his teeth against his dick. He knew what Bruce liked, and he always knew how to do that right. He bobbed his head more, drooling a little as he started taking more of his cock into his mouth.

Bruce bucked his hips at that, "o-oh fuck, yeah baby boy. Just like that..." He muttered, fingers tightening in Adam's hair as he watched him. Adam really knew how to use his mouth, and he knew what he was planning too. He knew how to make Bruce /want/ to fuck his throat.

Adam pulled off of his dick, panting and looking up at Bruce as he licked the head of his cock. He smirked a little, kissing the head and humming. It was a challenge.

"Come on, Adam, don't mess around and get to it." Bruce said and watch him, thrusting insistently against Adam's lips.

Adam blushed and opened his mouth up again, taking Bruce's dick into his mouth again and humming around him. He bobbed his head faster, pressing his tongue against his cock as it slid in and out of his mouth. Bruce moaned and bucked his hips. 

"Fuck ,yeah that's it baby, come on." He said and thrusted his hips, cock going deeper into Adam's mouth. He moaned around him, and that made Bruce smirk. "That's what you wanted, right baby? Daddy fucking your throat like this." He panted out, making Adam take more of his cock into his mouth.

Adam moaned, eyes rolling back as Bruce fucked his mouth. He could feel the head of his dick in his throat and he loved it, loved when Bruce was this rough with him. He wished that Bruce would come down his throat, make him swallow it all. Part of him wanted Bruce to come on his face, then take pictures of him and tell him how /good/ he looked covered in come. 

Bruce watched him, "fuck, you feel so good. That's right, swallow around me just like that..." He moaned, Adam obeyed like a good boy and swallowed around his dick. His gag reflex was destroyed years ago, so this was nothing for him. "Bet you'd like if I came down in your mouth? Come down your throat and make you choke on it..." Bruce moaned, shifting a little and tugging Adam's hair so he could get more leverage, thrusting deeper down his throat.

Adam moaned around him, eyes watering a little at the treatment. He loved when Bruce took what he wanted from Adam and used him like this. His cock twitched in his panties at the rough treatment, and it took everything in him to not reach down and touch himself.

Bruce moaned and watched Adam, then carefully pulled out of his mouth. He tilted Adam's head up to look at him. He looked absolutely debauched, face red with his eyes watering, panting heavily from the rough treatment. "Look at you baby," Bruce said, "you look absolutely wrecked." He said, petting his cheek as Adam leaned his head on his thigh. 

"D-daddy more," he begged, voice hoarse as he looked up at him. 

Bruce hummed, "baby, I'll come if I do that anymore, and if I come now I can't fuck you." He said and panted quietly. Adam whined at that, trying to take his cock back into his mouth again.

"Baby boy," Bruce warned, "if you do that you'll get more spankings. You don't want that, do you?" He asked, watching as Adam shifted away from him and shook his head. "Good boy," he pet his hair. "I know you're a desperate little cock slut, maybe I could ask on of the guys to fuck your throat next time. I know they wouldn't pass that up." He teased, making Adam whine at the thought. "Now, come back up here baby. I want to play with my toy a little." He said and smirked at him. 

Adam nodded and crawled back up on the bed with him, still panting and trembling a little from the rough play. 

"On your back, baby." Bruce said and watched Adam lay back on the bed. "Come on, spread your legs for me." He said, patting Adam's legs before spreading them open, wide enough to fit between them. "Mmm... That's it baby boy. You look so good, spread out like this for daddy." He said.

Adam blushed, biting his lip and letting out a small whine at the look Bruce gave him, at the words he said. His cock twitched in his panties, and he squeezed his eyes shut as Bruce looked over him. He always felt a little embarrassed like this, spread out with nothing covered. Yeah, he had lingerie on, but somehow that made him feel even more lewd. "D-daddy please touch me." He whined quietly, finally looking up at him again.

Bruce smirked, "that's it baby, beg for me. If you continue to be a good boy for daddy, I won't cuff your hands above your head." He said and ran a finger over Adam's cock, making him gasp and buck his hips impatiently. "Already so desperate..." He said, palming at his cock through the delicate panties. "You look so good... Is this what you want, baby boy? Daddy's hand on your cute little cock?" He asked and watched Adam squirm under the touch.

Adam felt like he was losing his mind. He moaned out, trying to simultaneously move into the touch and move away from it. "D-daddy..." He choked out. Bruce had hardly touched his cock, but the intensity of it all made him want to come already. He squirmed underneath him, but made sure to keep his legs spread. He tried not to roll his hips into Bruce's touch, but it was /hard/. He wanted /more/. "P-please I-I want it," he said, voice desperate and cracking. His composure was long gone.

"What do you want, baby boy? Use your words." Bruce replied, rubbing his hand over Adam's cock more, applying more pressure. He loved seeing Adam like this, wrecked from pleasure before they even got to the main event. He loved making Adam fall apart like this.

Adam whined, "I want to come, please!" He cried out, letting out a sob when Bruce touched him more. "P-please daddy I-I want it so bad..." He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut again, hands gripping the sheets below him.

"But baby, don't you want my cock too? That's what you've been begging for all night." Bruce said and pressed his hand against his dick more, giving Adam more of that friction he loved, the friction he /craved/. "Well, I guess I'll let you come, baby. I'll let you come until you can't anymore." He said, stroking him through the thin panties.

Adam cried out and rolled his hips into the touch. He was so close already, still pent up from earlier, it was driving him crazy. "D-daddy please." He said, grinding his hips against his hand as he neared his orgasm. 

"That's it baby," Bruce said, voice deeper as he watched Adam squirm on the bed. "Come for me, make a mess of your pretty panties for daddy." He said, moving his hand faster on his cock. He could tell Adam was close, by the way he babbled out broken pleas and the way he moved underneath him. "Come on," he said, watching him as he made him come.

Adam moaned loudly, back arching off the bed as he came, making a mess on his panties and nightie. Bruce loved watching Adam when he was this desperate, when he came apart so /intensely/. Bruce smirked and pulled his hand away, taking in the sight of Adam. His skin was flushed red, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His thighs still spread for Bruce and his cute outfit covered in his come. He was a sight, and it made Bruce want to keep him like this. Make him stay like this as long as he could. Adam blissfully fucked out.

"Good boy." Bruce said and watched him. "God, look at you, you look so /good/ Adam." He said, putting his hands on Adam's thighs no keeping his legs spread wide for him. 

Adam was still trembling from the pleasure, from the intense orgasm he just had. He wasn't even getting fucked, but he felt so good. That was definitely worth the wait. "F-felt so good daddy," he panted out, looking up at Bruce.

Bruce hummed, "I bet it did. I'll make you feel even better. You said you wanted to come, so I'll make you come until you have to beg me to stop." He said darkly, then leaned down and sucked marks into his thighs.

Adam whined, bucking his hips a little and tangling a hand in Bruce's hair. "D-daddy n-no please I-I can't..." He stuttered, squeezing his eyes shut as his cock twitched at the attention Adam's thighs were getting. "F-fuck, please I can't..." He whimpered and moved.

"No baby, this isn't how this works. You're daddy's little fuck toy, and you're going to do whatever I say." He said, watching Adam. He was a little worried though, what if Adam wasn't okay with doing this? He didn't use his safe word yet. "What color, Adam?" He asked in a gentler tone.

Adam panted and stilled a little. "G-green." He replied quietly, then Bruce kissed his thighs again.

Bruce hummed, "I'm going to destroy you, kovic. You won't be able to walk for a week, every time you touch your thighs, you're going to think of me." He said, voice an octave lower as he bit harshly into Adam's thigh, making him cry out. His thighs trembled now, and Bruce gently kissed the skin. "You're mine, and when I'm done with you everyone is going to know who you belong to, who makes you feel this good." He said, then shifted and started to pull his messy panties off, making Adam whine. "Who makes you feel this good, baby?" He asked as he tossed the panties on the ground, then started stroking his soft cock.

Adam shivered at the stimulation, bucking his hips and crying out softly. "Y-you do daddy." He whined, squirming under his touch and biting his lip. He tried to hide his embarrassing sounds. He shouldn't be making these kinds of noises, but it felt so good. It felt good to be used like this. "You make me feel so good." He panted out, trying to catch his breath, which felt impossible.

"Good," Bruce said, watching Adam intently as his cock started to harden again in his hand. "That's a good boy, already getting hard again? You were made for this baby boy." He said and watched him, then licked at the head of his cock. He could still taste the bitter flavor from the first time Adam came. 

Adam cried out, hips stuttering upwards as he gripped at the sheets harder. It felt like too much, it was too much before when Bruce was barely touching him. Now it was too much, but it felt so /good/. "D-daddy..." He choked on a sob, tears coming to his eyes from how sensitive he felt.

Bruce smirked, "oh baby, doesn't this feel good?" He asked, stroking him more. He always liked Adam's cock, it was smaller than his and was uncut. He loved stroking him, loved licking at the head of his cock, he knew what drove Adam crazy. Knew how to make him more desperate. "I love playing with your cute little cock." He said as he pulled the foreskin back, tonguing at the head again.

Adam panted and let out more sounds, "d-daddy please I-it's too much," he whined, bucking his hips a little at the feeling. Bruce licked at his cock more, making Adam struggle against the sheets more as he let out more sobs. There were tears in his eyes now, lashes wet as he squeezed his eyes shut and let out shaky gasps. "P-please..." He whined.

Bruce didn't let up, and instead took more of his cock into his mouth and bobbed his head slowly, tongue swirling around him. He closed his eyes in concentration, just listening to the way Adam started to come apart again. Bruce got an idea, then reached down and started moving the plug inside him, taking more of his cock into his mouth and bobbing his head slowly.

Adam couldn't handle it, especially since Bruce was now moving the plug around inside him, pressing against his walls and making him choke on his moans and soft sobs of pleasure. "Br-daddy," he cried, trying to keep his hips still. His thighs trembled now, and he felt that tightening in his gut again. "I-I'm gonna come again daddy," he said quickly, trying to hold off until Bruce allowed it. 

Bruce pulled away and panted, watching Adam and stroking him. Adam let out a frustrated sound. "You're gonna come for me?" He asked, spitting into his hand before stroking him faster. 

Adam moaned and arched his back, moving beneath him and opening his eyes. He looked up at Bruce and panted, letting out soft moans and other sounds as he tried to catch his breath. "P-please daddy I-I can't... L-let me come! I'll be so good for you p-please," he sobbed as Bruce thumbed at the head of his cock.

"You can come, baby." He said and watched him, moving his free hand to his thigh and thumbing at a Bruise that started to form. Adam looked like a mess now, his hips bucking desperately into his hand now as he chased his release. He was beautiful, Bruce decided. Debauched and panting from pleasure, just wanting to chase his release now. He liked making Adam fall apart. He wanted him to be incoherent when he was done with him. 

Adam bucked his hips as he came, fucking Bruce's fist as he released all over his hand, over his own stomach and thighs. He was a mess, still had come drying on his skin from the first time. By the time he was done, Bruce pulled his hand away and watch him, cock softening as he panted. 

"Such a good boy," Bruce said, looking at Adam. The cat ears were falling off his head, and he was breathing heavily and licking his lips, red and bitten. "Clean off my hand for me." He said and put his hand near his mouth. 

Adam nodded obediently and licked the come off his hand, moaning quietly at the taste and closing his eyes. He took one of Bruce's fingers into his mouth and moaned around it. He grabbed his wrist and opened his eyes again, looking at Bruce with wet, glossy eyes as he sucked on his finger, then licked up the rest of the mess.

"You're such a slut, you're even willing to lick your come off my hand." He commented, pulling his hand away. "You've been a good boy for daddy, look at you. You're all messy." He said, looking him over.

Adam whined a little, "p-please daddy, I-I want you to fuck me.... Haven't I been good? I-I want it." He replied and panted quietly, sniffling a little. 

Bruce stroked his thigh gently with his free hand. "Oh don't worry baby, I'll fuck you. Let me play some more, will you?" He asked him gently, watching Adam intently. He wanted to make sure this was okay. Wanted to make sure that Adam would be okay with this. 

Adam whined quietly, "p-please..." He said quietly, looking up at him and biting his bottom lip a little. He didn't know how much more he could /take/. He was trembling a little, everything still feeling so intense, especially after getting another orgasm jerked out of him. Literally. 

"Okay baby, color?" He asked again gently, stroking Adam's thigh gently, trying to calm Adam down a little and comfort him.

Adam didn't hesitate. "Green." He said, looking up at him. "Green, p-please, I'll do anything." He begged quietly, still catching his breath from all the exertion. "J-just want daddy to make me feel good again... Please fuck me. I-I'm all opened up for you." He said, looking at him under his wet lashes, eyes still glossy with tears.

Bruce smirked, "good baby. What a good little pet you are." He said, reaching up and taking the cat ears off his head. "You don't need those anymore, they won't stay on anyway." He said, setting them on the nightstand by the bed. "Hm.... I think I want your nightie off too. Want to touch all your soft skin, baby." He said and helped Adam take the baby blue nightie off. Bruce decided to leave the collar and cuffs on, he liked how they looked on Adam. 

Bruce always loved Adam's body. He was squishy in all the right spots, some extra weight on his hips and chest, his stomach was still soft too, even though it was more toned since he started working out. Bruce loved to /touch/ Adam's body, especially when he used lotion to make his skin feel soft. He ran his hands over Adam's skin, stopping at his chest. 

Adam was always self conscious about his chest, it was a little bigger than he liked it to be. He joked about having "boobs", but Bruce liked them. Loved running his hands over them, loved to play with his nipples and watch Adam.

Bruce rubbed his thumbs over Adam's nipples, making the other let out a small moan and close his eyes, tilting his head to the side. Exposing his throat to Bruce.

"You like that baby?" Bruce asked, then leaned down and kissed Adam's neck. He wished that he could leave marks, but they were on camera all the time. They couldn't do that, agreed to never leave visible marks, which was why Bruce kept to Adam's hip and thighs to mark up.

Adam nodded his head a little, making soft sounds at all the kisses. Bruce kissed down his neck, desperate to get to some skin to mark up. He moved his hands from Adam's chest, moving them down his sides, watching Adam wiggle around underneath him, letting out a small giggle.

Bruce smiled, "of course, you're always ticklish, especially here." He said, running his hands over Adam's sides just to hear him laugh again. 

Adam laughed and tried to knock Bruce's hands away from his sides. "H-hey, quit that! You have plenty other places you can touch." He replied and smiled, blushing a little as he looked up at Bruce.

Bruce smiled, "that's the smile I like to see." He said gently and shifted, kissing Adam gently on the lips. He enjoyed it for a second, Adam's sore and red lips on his, so warm and soft. He pulled away, smiling at him before he moved back down his body, hands on Adam's hips.

"Come on," Adam whined impatiently, moving his hips and trying to get Bruce to do /something/ to him. He was getting desperate again, cock starting to get hard against his stomach.

"So impatient, baby." Bruce replied, gently slapping his thigh. "Come on, hold onto your legs for me." He said, watching as Adam made a face and put his arms around his thighs, holding them close to his chest. He felt so open like this, and he could see Bruce lick his lips.

Bruce reached for the tail plug. "Let's get rid of this too," he said, slowly pulling it out of Adam and watching his beautiful reaction.

Adam felt like the air was taken out of his lungs, letting out a gasp as he was finally getting what he wanted. All he wanted now was Bruce to do /something/ to his ass, finger him open or eat him out, fuck him raw. Anything. "P-please," he begged, voice cracking a little as his thighs trembled at the stimulation. 

"That's a good little pet." Bruce said, pulling the plug out completely and watching the way Adam's hole twitched at the loss. "That's better..." He muttered, setting the plug to the side and grabbing the lube. He set it next to him on the bed, then pressed two fingers into Adam. He knew that he wouldn't need lube for this since he prepped himself earlier.

"Mm... Baby you're ready for me aren't you?" Bruce asked as he sunk his fingers into Adam, groaning quietly at the slick feeling. "Can't wait to be inside you." He panted quietly, moving his fingers in and out.

Adam moaned quietly and moved his hips a little. "F-fuck, please..." He whined, trying to get Bruce's fingers deeper. If always felt so /good/ when Bruce fingered him open. He had nice hands, even better fingers that could reach all the good spots inside him. Adam was panting for breath, letting out desperate moans as Bruce moved his fingers faster inside him.

"That's right baby, clench around them." Bruce growled, pressing his fingers against Adam's walls and spreading him open more. He could see that Adam was already losing it again from just a little bit of fingering. Adam's cock was hard, leaking against his skin again as he rolled his hips desperately, making sure to squeeze around Bruce's fingers. "That's right, baby. I know you'll feel so good when I finally get inside you." He said, "tight and slick, and so so needy." Bruce said.

Adam nodded his head eagerly and panted, "I-I'll feel so good around you, daddy." he said, then let out a drawn out moan when Bruce added a third finger, pressing it in beside the other two. He felt so /full/, just what he wanted. It wasn't nearly the same feeling as having Bruce's cock inside him, but it still felt good. Especially since he was forced to wait so long for this. "Please! Please please please g-give it to me, daddy." He rambled, hips moving as he tried to get Bruce to fuck him with his fingers. "I-I need it..." 

This was what Bruce liked to see, Adam desperate to be fucked, rambling about how much he wanted to be fucked. He loved to hear Adam beg, especially with his wrecked voice, sounding like he was on the verge of tears again. "You'll get what you want soon, baby." Bruce replied as he started thrusting his fingers in and out, making Adam cry out and arch his back, trying to get Bruce to touch that spot that made him feel good. 

Bruce watched him, deciding to move his a fingers faster, really fucking into his slick hole. Adam was sobbing from pleasure again, trying to get more of that feeling. "D-daddy," he hiccuped, tears streaming down his cheeks from how good of felt. 

"That feel good, baby? Do you like it when Daddy fucks you with his fingers? Bet you could come just from this, couldn't you?" Bruce replied, rubbing his fingers brutally over Adam's prostate. He watched Adam wiggle and squirm on the bed, holding his trembling thighs tighter as Bruce abused his sweet spot. "Come on, baby, I know you feel good. Look at how much your cock is leaking now?" Bruce said, voice low as he continued to move his fingers.

He watched Adam intently, watched him sob and squeeze his eyes shut. It was rare that Adam ever fell apart this much. Some tears during sessions like this were normal, but he never had Adam like this. So desperate and needy that he sobbed and begged this much, so pliant and willing for anything Bruce wanted to do to him. 

"I-I'm gonna come," Adam choked out between sobs. Bruce was still rubbing his fingers against his sweet spot, and it was driving Adam crazy. "P-please daddy please," he whined and panted, chest heaving as he let out more needy sounds. 

"Can you come like this, baby? From me touching you like this?" Bruce asked, then started really finger fucking him, moving them in and out faster and making Adam /cry/ in pleasure. 

It felt amazing, Adam couldn't hold on any longer. He cried out, shaking as he came for a third time. He made a mess all over his stomach and chest, come dripping onto his skin. "D-daddy," he let out a whine. 

Bruce watched him, biting his lip and pulling his fingers out with a slick sound. "Holy shit. So good baby,you're so good to me." He muttered, kissing at Adam's trembling thighs as he ca,e down from his orgasm. "Look at you, so perfect for me. My perfect baby, you're all mine...." He muttered, wiping his hand on the bed before grabbing the lube. He needed to be inside Adam /now/. He stripped off his clothes quickly as Adam calmed down a little. 

Adam let go of his legs, laying back on the bed as he caught his breath. He watched Bruce strip down. Adam wasn't even really aware before that bruce still had his clothes on. He reached down, running his hand over the mess on his stomach, then started stroking himself. 

"What are you doing, baby? Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?" Bruce asked and got on the bed, glaring at Adam.

Adam whined quietly and shook his head. "N-no... W-wanted to get hard again for daddy." He said quietly, biting his lip as he looked away from Bruce, then stopped touching himself. "P-please fuck me," he whined, grabbing his legs again. 

"That's it, baby, hold your legs again for me," Bruce said as he grabbed the lube, putting some in his palm and stroking himself. He let out a groan, watching as Adam spread himself, hole twitching. "You're desperate for my cock, aren't you baby? Look at your little hole, so hungry for my cock." Bruce said, wiping his hand on the sheets again before moving closer to Adam.

He put his hands on Adam's thighs, pressing them back and spreading him out beneath him, just how he liked it. He could tell Adam was embarrassed again, his skin was flushed and he wasn't looking at him, just glancing at him every couple seconds before glancing away again. His lip was between his teeth again; Adam felt so exposed.

Bruce was looking at him, watching him like a predator watches its prey. "Be good for me, baby, you can't come again until I let you." He said, then pressed his cock against his entrance and eased himself in. "F-fuck baby, even after all that, you're still so /tight/ around me." He moaned quietly.

Adam moaned and moved his hands to the headboard, holding into it. "F-fuck, daddy..." He whined, finally being filled up with what he really wanted. All that torture, and he was finally having Bruce's cock slide inside of him. "P-please fuck me, u-use me." He begged, trying to move his hips once Bruce was completely inside him. It was hard to do anything since Bruce was holding his thighs so tight, pressing them to his chest. 

"S-so good baby, you feel like fucking /heaven/." Bruce said, groaning as he started to pull out. He could feel Adam clench around him, hear him whimper and beg to fuck him. "Don't worry baby, I'll fuck you so good, you'll feel it for days." He groaned, then slammed back inside Adam.

Adam moaned, gripping the headboard tighter as Bruce really started to fuck him. He wasted no time, didn't let Adam get used to the feeling. He moved his hips hard, gripping Adam's legs tight as he fucked into him. Adam loved this treatment, couldn't even think about anything, only about how good Bruce felt inside him. His cock was thick and perfect, pressing against everything inside him.

Bruce watched Adam and let out quiet moans and grunts. Adam looked wrecked, eyes rolling back in his head as he panted for breath, mouth open and drooling a little as he was fucked. 

"That's right, baby, you like being fucked by daddy's cock. Look at you, you look better than the guys that do this professionally." He said, "bet you wish you could have a cock in your mouth too, choke on a dick while I fuck you." Bruce said, moving his hips more and digging his nails into Adam's skin as he fucked him brutally. 

Adam loved this, loved being used like this. He moaned, "more daddy p-please! Fuck me harder," he moaned. He panted, looking up at Bruce with tears in his eyes. He felt so overwhelmed, so good and /full/.

Bruce panted, "this is about me," he said, "you'll take what I give you like a good little slut." He said, fucking into Adam and scratching his skin, groaning as he moved more. "Fuck, you feel so /good/. Like you were meant for this. You like it, baby?" Bruce asked, slowing his hips down and watching Adam, just rolling his hips slightly inside him.

Adam whined and thrashed on the bed, "no! C-come on, fuck me hard!" He whined impatiently and groaned, trying to move back against his cock. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. Bruce just had to be a fucking tease about these kinds of things. "Please! Please I-I need it so bad..." he whined, letting out frustrated sobs. 

Bruce watched him, reaching down to palm over Adam's cock, making him let out a choked moan. "Baby, I told you I'd make you feel good, but you're being impatient." He said, stroking Adam and watching him cry in frustration. "I already made you come three times, don't be bad now, or I won't let you come." He threatened, "I can pull out and end this right now," he threatened. "Don't forget who's in charge here." He said, rolling his hips slowly and watching Adam. 

Adam whined and sobbed quietly, looking away from Bruce. "P-please..." He hiccuped and sniffled. "I-I'm sorry daddy p-please let me come." Adam begged weakly, "i-I'll be good. I'll be so good. W-want you to come inside me, daddy. Use me," he whimpered, trying to move his hips.

Bruce pulled out completely, making Adam start sobbing. He let go of his legs and shushed him gently, "hands and knees, come on baby." He said, watching Adam. He knew he would need some serious after care after this. "Color?" He asked gently, a little worried about the state Adam was in. Maybe this was too much for him.

Adam sniffled and got on his hands and knees, raising his ass up in the air and panting quietly. "G-green," he stuttered. He had his chest on the bed, then reached back and spread his ass for Bruce. "P-please daddy," he sobbed quietly. "I-I'll make you feel good...." 

Bruce hummed and rubbed his hands over his ass, "good boy," he said, getting on his knees and pressing into Adam again. Bruce groaned and rolled his hips slowly, "look at you, such a good boy, spreading yourself for me. You know just what daddy likes," he said and fucked into Adam slowly, feeling him tremble again. 

Adam was a wreck, sniffling and letting out small moans when Bruce fucked into him. "Please...." He whined quietly. "N-need more," he begged quietly and moved his hips back a little. 

"Maybe I should just watch you fuck yourself on my cock for awhile. Come on baby," he said, lightly spanking Adam's ass and stilling his hips. 

Adam had his hands on the bed again, moving his hips and fucking back against Bruce's cock desperately. He let out louder moans, choked with sobs as his cock hit all the right places inside him. Bruce watched, hands spreading Adam's cheeks as he watched his cock go in and out of his ass. "That's it, baby, come on. Make me feel good." He said, moaning quietly as Adam worked his hips back more. He groaned when Adam clenched around him more, "that's it, make yourself tight for me." Bruce said, moving his hips slowly as Adam continued to fuck back onto his cock. 

Adam panted for breath, letting out soft moans and frustrated grunts as he moved back against him. "Please," he begged, trying to get Bruce to do /more/. "D-daddy please... I-I'm a good boy aren't I?" He asked, voice cracking before he let out a frustrated sob. 

Bruce moved his hips more, moving at a faster pace now. "Oh baby, you're so good for daddy." He said to him, putting his hands on his hips and thrusting inside him. "You feel so good, such a good boy." He muttered, grunting quietly as he gripped Adam's hips harder. He knew if he kept this up, he would leave bruises. Adam didn't mind, he loved bruises and marks. Loved the marks Bruce left on him.

Adam moaned in relief, letting Bruce fuck him. His cock was hard again between his legs, flushed red from all the attention. "D-daddy,' he sobbed in relief as Bruce moved his hips faster, cock twitching as he was fucked. "F-feels so good. P-please come," he begged, wanting Bruce to fill him up. "I-I want it." 

Bruce smirked and slapped his ass. "Quit being greedy, this is my time to have fun." He said, hands gripping Adam's hips harshly as he started to really pound into him. He was getting close now. Adam felt too good around him, and hearing his boyfriend's sobs and pleas were almost enough to make him come. Especially when Adam got desperate and called him daddy, Bruce got off on that. 

Adam cried out when Bruce moved his hips harder. "You want me to come?" He moaned, practically pulling Adam down onto his cock more and making him cry out. "I'll come inside, baby, make a mess in your pretty hole." He panted, leaning down and pressing his chest to Adam's back, pushing him further onto the bed. "I'll watch it drip between your thighs and onto the sheets." He moaned, "fuck." He growled as Adam sobbed again, squeezing around his cock. "You like that, baby?" He asked Adam, who was too lost in pleasure to reply. 

Bruce thrusted inside him a few more times before he came, sinking his cock inside as deep as he could inside Adam and holding him against the bed. "F-fuck..." He groaned, thrusting his hips a few more times as he emptied inside him. "Mm... Feel good baby?" Bruce asked as he panted for breath.

Adam whined as he felt Bruce come inside him, moving his hips back against his cock slowly. "P-please," he sobbed quietly. "I-I want to come," he begged and sniffled, face pressed into the sheets as he trembled beneath Bruce. 

Bruce watched him and groaned quietly as he pulled out. He watched his come drip from Adam's twitching hole, licking his lips as he fought the urge to also eat him out. Adam looked like he couldn't handle that right now. "Hey, Adam, are you okay?" Bruce asked and helped Adam lay on his back.

Adam sniffled, "p-please let me come..." He begged and looked up at Bruce, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Bruce shushed him gently, kissing his cheeks and reaching down to stroke him. When he touched Adam's cock, he let out a small sob before a quiet moan. Bruce stroked him quickly, and Adam didn't last long. He came with a loud moan and arched his back, bucking his hips into Bruce's fist as he squirmed on the bed with more sobs. 

Bruce was quick to cuddle with Adam after that, shushing him gently as he held Adam close. "Adam, you did such a good job," he said softly, kissing his cheeks and holding the other man close. "I'm sorry if that was too much, was it too much?" He asked softly. He grabbed a towel that was by the bed. Adam must have put it there earlier. He wiped off his hands and started to clean him up. 

Adam let Bruce clean off his stomach and thighs. He sniffled quietly, "I-it was just intense..." He replied quietly. "N-never did anything like that before." He said and wiped at his eyes, trying to stop the tears. "W-was I good?" He asked and sniffled again, looking up at Bruce. 

"Yeah," he said softly, kissing him gently. "You were incredible." He said gently, "I can't believe you came that much..." He said softly. "Let me get some water and a washcloth. Will you be okay for a few seconds?" He asked, running a hand through Adam's hair before he took off the collar and wrist cuffs.

Adam nodded, "y-yeah, just be quick okay?" He asked softly.

"I will." Bruce said and kissed his forehead, then went to grab some things that would make Adam feel better. He grabbed some bottles of water and a washcloth, then a t-shirt and some boxers. He came back and Adam was laying on the bed.

"I got the stuff." Bruce said gently as he got on the bed. "Come on, let's drink some water." He said, opening up a bottle. 

Adam nodded and sniffled a little, sitting up a little and drinking some water. "There," Bruce said gently. "Let's clean you up and we can cuddle and sleep, okay?" He said and grabbed the wash cloth, running it over Adam's skin. That was a lot better than the dry towel he had before. 

It took a few minutes, but he managed to get Adam cleaned up and dressed. He made sure to get him to drink some more water before they started cuddling. Bruce held Adam close, stroking his back gently as he kissed his cheeks, whispering "I love you" to his boyfriend, who had fallen asleep in his arms finally. 

Bruce loved Adam, he loved him so much. 

He watched him sleep for awhile, listening to Adam's gentle breathing before eventually falling asleep himself, in his boyfriend's warm embrace.


End file.
